The Fallen Star
by thexothingy
Summary: Tuhan, Jika Engkau ingin aku mati, mengapa aku harus tersiksa terlebih dahulu. /gak bisa buat summary/ Sehun x EXO Brothership! OT9
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Star

By : thexothingy

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

3rd POV

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan Sehun memulai hidup barunya menjadi seorang murid di SMA. Tentunya menjadi seorang murid di SMA tidak mudah, namun dengan semua _hyung_ nya yang selalu memberikan semangat, ia berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

.

Seperti sekarang ini. Ia sedang berlatih menari untuk tampil pada acara pentas sekolah yang akan diadakan bulan depan di kelas menari di sekolahnya. Memang masih lama tetapi ia ingin menampilkan skill terbaiknya di pentas itu walaupun sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore.

.

Lagu yang dilantunkan untuk pentas tersebut pun telah usai dan sehun segera mengistirahatkan badannya. Pipinya merasakan sensasi dingin dan dengan segera ia menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_ nya memberikan sebotol air dingin padanya. Ia mengambil air itu dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras Sehunnie." Ucap hyung nya setelah ia meminum air dingin untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

"Masih belum sempurna _hyung_." Lirih sehun. Ia masih belum menguasai beberapa pergerakan _dance_ nya yang menurutnya lumayan susah.

.

" Kau sangat keren tadi. Namun sudah 5 jam kita berlatih. Kita sudahi dulu ya sehunnie. Besok kita lanjutkan, oke?" balas _hyung_ nya sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

.

Sekolah selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Sehun dengan segera berlatih untuk waktu yang lebih lama dari waktu latihan yang ia rencanakan.

.

"ahhh Jongin hyung…. Jangan membuat rambutku menjadi berantakan." Ucapnya sambil mem pout kan mulutnya. Jongin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

Setelah itu mereka berdua bangkit dan membereskan beberapa barang sebelum pulang. Sehun pun mulai memasukkan barang barangnya ke dalam tas miliknya. Namun botol minum yang ia ingin masukkan ke dalam tas tiba tiba terjatuh dari tangannya. Telapak tangan kanannya yang semula biasa saja tiba tiba saja terasa kaku dan gemetaran.

.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Tanya jongin ketika ia telah selesai membereskan tas nya dan menghampiri sehun yang sedang memegang tangannya.

.

" uh.. telapak tanganku tiba tiba saja terasa kaku hyung." Ucapnya. Jongin segera memeriksa tangan sehun dan dengan pelan memijat tangannya.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih bai- sehun kenapa dengan matamu?!" Jongin melihat mata sehun yang bergerak tidak tentu arah.

.

Ya. Sehun juga merasakannya. Matanya tidak bisa ia gerakkan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ nya khawatir karena akan merepotkan jika para hyung nya mengetahui ia hanya kelelahan.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan" Jongin dengan segera membantu sehun membereskan barang bawaannya. Ia lalu membungkuk di depan sehun setelah ia memakai tasnya di depan badannya.

.

"Naiklah, aku akan menggendong mu"

.

"Hyung, ini berlebihan" ujar Sehun. Inilah yang membuat sehun merasa sangat merepotkan. Ia hanya kelelahan. Namun, hyung nya selalu melebih lebihkannya.

.

"Tidak, dan aku tidak akan menerima penolakan darimu saat ini." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan dengan segera naik ke atas punggung Jongin. Percuma ia menolak. Ia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya hyung nya yang satu ini.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang Sehun menggerutu tentang Jongin yang selalu berlebihan ketika ia kelelahan dan Jongin hanya membalas gerutuannya dengan deheman saja. Membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati. Namun ditengah perjalanan gerutuan Sehun semakin lama semakin pelan dan kemudian hanya terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Jongin yang mengetahui bahwa Sehun sudah tertidur pulas hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke penthouse mereka.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

.

Jongin menekan bel apartemen mereka dengan sikutnya. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan dengan bebas karena menahan Sehun yang sedang tertidur agar tidak jatuh di gendongannya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Jongin mendapati kakak tertuanya lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau menekan –ada apa dengan Sehun?!" ucapan hyung tertuanya terputus ketika bola matanya melihat Sehun yang berada dipunggungnya.

.

"Dia kelelahan." Jawabnya sambil membawa dirinya masuk kedalam apartemen.

.

"Minseok hyung, siapa ya –Sehun kenapa?!" Junmyeon –hyung yang bernomor dua di keluarga ini– menanyakan keadaan Sehun ketika ia melihat sang maknae terlelap di gendongan Jongin.

.

"Sehun kelelahan." Balas Minseok sambil menghela nafasnya. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering pulang dengan muka pucat dan terkadang Jongin membawa Sehun pulang dalam keadaan terlelap seperti saat ini.

.

Sekarang, mereka bertiga berada di dalam kamar sang maknae dan membantu Jongin menaruh Sehun di kasurnya.

.

"Dia terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Junmyeon sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dan Minseok menutup tubuh Sehun dengan selimut agar ia nyaman dalam tidurnya serta Jongin yang menaruh barang bawaan Sehun di meja belajarnya.

.

Sehun sangat senang menari. Ketika ia mendapati kesempatan untuk menampilkan bakatnya di pentas sekolah membuat mata sehun berbinar terang dan bekerja keras untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Semua hyung nya pun dengan senang membolehkannya ikut serta tetapi terkadang Sehun selalu lupa waktu untuk istirahat.

.

Tiba tiba saja seekor anjing putih masuk ke kamar Sehun dan naik ke kasur yang ditiduri oleh Sehun dan berusaha membangunkannya.

.

"Vivi shhhh" Jongin berujar pelan pada anjing putih itu. Sang anjing yang melihat majikannya tidur dan mendengar perkataan jongin memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Tidak berulah seperti barusan.

.

Setelah semuanya selesai mereka meninggalkan Sehun tertidur di kamarnya. Membiarkan adik tercinta mereka beristirahat disana.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya berada dikamarnya.

.

' _sepertinya aku ketiduran'_ seingatnya ia baru saja menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap sikap hyungnya yang sebenarnya membuat ia malu karena ia digendong oleh Jongin. Dia kan juga laki laki tetapi kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti perempuan oleh para hyungnya. Secara tidak sadar ia mempout kan mulutnya.

.

Ia melihat kearah jam weker nya yang sedang menunjukkan pukul 11.20 malam. Ia melihat Vivi sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Sehun mengelus puncak kepala anjing kesayangannya itu.

.

 _Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan Vivi._ Batinnya. Ia sedang sibuk dengan sekolah dan acaranya sehingga terkadang lupa untuk sekedar bermain dengan anjingnya.

.

Ia berniat untuk melanjutkan lagi tidurnya namun ia merasa lapar. Dengan malas ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur.

.

Ketika ia memasuki dapur dan membuka kulkas, ia melihat sebuah note yang ditaruh diatas kotak makan. Ia mengambil note itu dan membacanya.

.

 _Sehunie, habiskan makanan ini lalu minumlah vitamin, oke?_

 _._

 _Atau aku akan membunuhmu. :)_

 _._

 _Dari: Kyungsoo hyung._

.

Sehun terkekeh. Jangankan membunuh, memarahi dirinya saja Kyungsoo hyung tidak sanggup kecuali kepada Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung yang selalu terjadi setiap detik.

.

Sehun mengambil kotak makan itu dan melihat isi kotak makan itu terdiri dari nasi goreng kimchi. Setelah ia memanaskan makanan itu ia memakannya dengan lahap.

.

' _Makanan Kyungsoo hyung memang yang paling enak!'_ Batinnya senang.

.

Setelah selesai makan dengan cepat ia membereskan tempat makan itu dan setelah meminum vitamin ia segera kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari jum'at. Tentunya hari yang dipenuhi oleh wajah ceria anak anak sekolahan karena besok adalah weekend.

.

Hal ini pun tak luput dari wajah Sehun.

.

Weekend ini ia berencana untuk membeli sebuah kamera polaroid. Uang saku yang sengaja ia kumpulkan cukup untuk membeli barang tersebut walaupun keluarga Sehun adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ia tidak ingin membuat hyung nya kerepotan hanya karena sebuah polaroid.

.

 _By the way_ , berbicara soal hyung nya, Sehun jadi teringat pembicaraan nya dengan Minseok tadi pagi.

.

" _Hari ini kau tidak boleh berlatih dulu. Tidak ada tapi – tapi an"_

.

Ia tidak suka mendengarnya namun ia tidak bisa membantah jika Minseok lah yang berbicara hal itu kepadanya. Terakhir kali ia menolak mendengarkan larangan dari Minseok hyung, ia mendapati dirinya mendengar ocehan hyung nya selama 2 jam penuh.

.

TRING!

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menunjukkan bahwa sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang. Semua murid membereskan barang barang mereka dimeja. Begitu juga dengan guru mereka.

.

"Baiklah anak anak. Tugas kalian harus sudah berada di meja saya sebelum istirahat usai. Sehun, aku mempercayakan mu untuk mengumpulkan tugas itu." Ucap Choi Songsaengnim dan setelah mengucapkan salam guru itu dengan segera pergi keluar.

.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian kepadaku." Ucap Jongin tiba tiba yang langsung ditatap tatapan tidak suka dari Sehun.

.

' _Dari 40 anak yang berada di dalam kelas ini, mengapa Sehun yang dipilih'_ Pikir Jongin kesal.

.

Sebagian besar murid di kelasnya sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka dan mereka bergegas memberikan buku mereka kepada Jongin, lalu mereka semua keluar dari kelas untuk mencari makan.

.

"Jongin hyung…" ucap Sehun. Menatap kearah kakaknya yang menjadi teman sebangkunya.

.

Ya. Jongin berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sehun. Seharusnya Jongin berada di kelas dua sekarang. Bukan karena ia tidak naik kelas. Namun, ia dengan sengaja memundurkan pendidikannya agar bisa satu angkatan dengan Sehun dan beruntungnya ia bisa satu kelas dengan adiknya itu.

.

Jongin diam saja sembari membereskan buku - buku yang teman sekelasnya berikan padanya.

.

"hyu-"

.

"Kau disini saja, biar aku yan-"

.

"Itu hanya buku tulis, hyung. Bukan batu bata." Sehun dengan cepat memotong ucapan Jongin. Mereka saling bertatapan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga Jongin akhirnya luluh melihat tatapan mata Sehun.

.

"Baiklah." Sehun dengan cepat langsung memeluk Jongin senang, lalu ia mengambil buku tulis teman sekelasnya dan bergegas berjalan kearah ruang guru.

.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi nya namun setelah sosok Sehun hilang dalam pandangannya, dengan cepat senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya. Sebenarnya Jongin itu tidak Brother-complex. Namun, ia memiliki feeling buruk tentang Sehun hari ini.

.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran pikiran negative tentang sehun hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa koridor sekolah pada saat jam makan siang selalu sepi. Kebanyakan murid berjalan menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut mereka.

.

Walapun begitu, masih ada beberapa anak yang tidak ke kantin. Sehun berjalan di koridor sambil menyapa beberapa teman nya yang masih berada di koridor yang sehun lewati, termasuk beberapa fans nya yang membuat mereka merasa lemas. Sehun dan Saudaranya merupakan anak anak yang cukup popular di sekolah ini dengan ketampanan mereka.

.

Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan turun melewati tangga. Ruang guru dan ruang kelasnya memang berada di lantai yang berbeda dan terpaut jarak yang lumayan jauh.

.

Namun ketika ia ingin berbelok untuk menuruni tangga yang satunya, tiba tiba saja kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatnya terjatuh. dahi nya mementok ujung pegangan tangga yang tajam dan ia merasakan perih disana. Buku – buku yang ia pegang di tangannya pun berserakan di lantai.

.

Sehun membeku. Ia bingung kenapa kedua tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan ketika ia terjatuh. Ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dimulai dari tangan nya yang terasa kaku dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga sekarang ini.

.

Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Tidak menyadari kehadiran 3 orang yang datang berlari kearahnya.

.

"SEHUN?!"

.

Sehun kaget mendengarnya. Melihat tiga hyung nya yang sudah berada didepannya.

.

"Sehun dahimu berdarah!" Teriak Baekhyun. Sehun dengan refleks memegang dahinya yang terasa perih dan mendapati tangannya berlumuran darah.

.

"Sehun, kenapa bisa seperti ini?!" Tanya Jongdae sambil membantu sehun berdiri.

.

"uhm… aku tidak tahu. Tiba tiba saja kaki ku terasa lemas." Ia kembali memegang dahinya yang berdarah namun ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

"Jangan dipegang. Nanti bisa infeksi." Ucapnya sambil menahan tangan Sehun.

.

"Kita harus ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu." Kata Baekhyun panik lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

.

"Ta-tapi bukunya-"

.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa buku ini ke gurumu. Sekarang kau cepatlah ke UKS." Potong Kyungsoo lalu membereskan buku yang berserakan bersama Jongdae.

.

Sehun pun yang tidak dapat membantah hanya pasrah diseret Baekhyun menuju UKS.

.

Jongdae yang sudah membereskan sebagian buku – buku yang berserakan tanpa menunggu langsung memberikannya pada Kyungsoo dan kemudian mereka bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju ruang guru bersama.

.

"Hei kyung…" Panggil Jongdae.

.

"hmm?"

.

"Kau terlihat seperti kurcaci ketika membawa tumpukan buku itu."

.

Dan Jongdae pun langsung mendapat tendangan telak di selangkangannya.

.

.

.

.

Ini buruk.

.

Saat ini ia berada di UKS bersama Baekhyun dan seorang dokter yang sedang bertugas di sekolahnya. Sehun mendapat 4 jahitan pada lukanya. ia merasakan perih pada lukanya namun ia bersikap tenang. Tidak ingin membuat hyung nya semakin khawatir.

.

Habislah sudah dirinya ketika semua hyung nya tahu jika mereka mengetahui ini.

.

Setelah selesai menutup lukanya dengan perban, dokter itu membereskan peralatannya. Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya mengusak rambut Sehun.

.

"Kau beristirahat dulu disini ya sehunie… Aku akan meminta izin pada gurumu." Ucapnya namun Sehun menggeleng. Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan memegang kedua pundak adiknya.

.

"Sehun. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu dan itu membuat kami semua khawatir. Jadi untuk kali ini kumohon menurutlah, oke?" Terselip nada khawatir dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh hyung nya walaupun ia berbicara dengan tenang. Sehun menjadi tidak enak hati mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya ia setuju dengan usulan dari Baekhyun.

.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar bel sekolah yang menunjukkan jam pelajaran terakhir. Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali mengusak rambut adikknya itu.

.

"Istirahatlah."

.

"Ya hyung." Balasnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah berterima kasih pada sang dokter, Baekhyun berjalan keluar ruang UKS.

.

Sambil menyusuri koridor, Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya dan melihat ada 99+ notifikasi dari grup chat keluarganya.

.

 _Dinosaurus: aku, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menemukan Sehun terjatuh di tangga barusan._

 _._

 _Junmyeon hyung: APA?! Bagaimana bisa?!_

 _._

 _Yixing hyung: Apa sehun baik baik saja?_

 _._

 _Dinosaurus: Sehun sedang membawa buku – buku murid kelasnya ke ruang guru. Dia bilang kakinya tiba tiba lemas dan akhirnya ia terjatuh._

 _._

 _Kkamjong: Aish anak itu sangat bebal. Aku sudah melarangnya namun ia sangat keras kepala._

.

 _Minseok hyung: Dia dimana sekarang?_

 _._

 _Dinosaurus: Dahinya berdarah. Baekhyun sedang membawanya ke UKS sekarang._

 _._

 _Junmyeon hyung: Anak itu benar benar…_

 _._

 _Kkamjong: Apa?! Baek hyung! bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?_

 _._

 _Yoda: Sehunie… kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu._

 _._

 _Yixing: Dasar anak itu…_

 _._

 _Minseok hyung: Baek, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?!_

 _._

Dengan segera ia membalas pesan mereka tentang keadaan sehun barusan. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat untuk mengurus izin Sehun setelah menaruh kembali ponselnya di sakunya.

.

.

.

.

"kau keberatan kalau aku bertanya kenapa kau bisa terjatuh? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mu." Ucap dokter setelah ia membereskan peralatannya. Sang dokter itu menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin apakah ia harus memberitahukan hal ini. Namun ia berpikir mungkin dokter itu dapat memberikan obat untuknya jika ia memang sakit.

.

"Kakiku tiba tiba saja tidak bisa digerakkan dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Aku juga tidak dapat menahan ketika aku terjatuh dengan kedua tanganku." Jelas Sehun.

.

Penjelasan ini tentunya membuat kerutan di dahi sang dokter itu.

.

"Sehun. Apa kau merasakan hal lainnya? Seperti misalnya kakimu tidak bisa digerakkan sementara atau mudah lelah?"

.

"ya… beberapa akhir minggu ini aku cepat kelelahan ketika latihan menari. Uhm.. aku tidak merasakan hal itu tetapi tanganku beberapa kali terasa kaku." Ia sudah dapat memiliki gambaran apa yang terjadi namun ia butuh pemeriksaan menyeluruh.

.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau periksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit. Disana mereka akan memeriksamu secara detail. Aku tidak dapat memberikan kepastian tentang dirimu karena kurangnya peralatan disini." Ucap dokter itu. Jawaban dokter itu membuat Sehun cemas.

.

"Apakah itu buruk, henry hyung?"

.

"Kuharap tidak." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang istirahatlah dan nanti beritahu hyung mu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter. Ara?" kemudian ia bangkit dan pergi berjalan kearah mejanya.

.

Sehun kemudian membaringkan dirinya di ranjang UKS itu. Memikirkan ucapan dokter itu barusan dan kemungkinan kemungkinan penyakit yang mungkin dialaminya. Memberitahukan kakaknya untuk membawanya kerumah sakit adalah pilihan terakhir yang tidak ingin ia pilih.

.

Terlalu larut ia memikirkan semuanya hingga kantuk datang dan pada akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan cepat bangkit berdiri dari bangku nya setelah pelajaran telah usai. Sembari membawa tas nya ia berjalan menuju kelas Sehun dan Jongin. Ketika ia sampai di depan kelasnya ia mendapati Jongin yang keluar dengan membawa tas Sehun.

.

"Eh? Chanyeol hyung? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jongin ketika ia melihat kakaknya berjalan menghampirinya.

.

"Berikan tas Sehun padaku. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau kan ada kelas tambahan." Ujar Chanyeol. Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

.

"Baiklah." Jongin pun memberikan tas Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian segera pergi dari sana dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS setelah mengusak rambut jongin dan kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan di lengan Chanyeol.

.

Ketika ia memasuki UKS, Henry tersenyum menyapanya.

.

"Ah, Chanyeol-sii. Sehun berada di sebelah sana." Ucapnya lalu menunjuk kearah ujung ruangan ini.

.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya." Kata Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya.

.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Henry kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang tertidur diranjang.

.

Hati Chanyeol terasa sesak ketika melihat adiknya yang sedang tertidur di kasur itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan perban yang berada di keningnya membuat Chanyeol sedih melihat pemandangan adiknya seperti itu. Tangan besarnya bergerak ke kepalanya Sehun. Dengan hati hati mengelus puncak kepalanya agar tidak mengenai luka di keningnya.

.

"Dasar ceroboh." Gumam Chanyeol.

.

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan _bridal style_. Lalu membawanya keluar menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Kening Chanyeol mengkerut. Merasakan badan adiknya yang terasa sangat ringan ditangannya. Ia membuat beberapa catatan di benaknya untuk membuat Sehun makan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

.

Tak lama kemudian ia telah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Ia melihat kakaknya –Yixing- sedang menunggu di depan mobil. Ia pun dengan cepat membawa Sehun masuk ke mobil dan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari minggu. Saat ini Sehun sedang membereskan barang bawaannya karena ia akan kerumah sakit.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kakak kakaknya.

.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi dan dengan segera ia bergegas keluar kamar setelah ia mendiamkan Vivi –anjing peliharaannya- yang senang melihat majikannya bangun pagi. Setelah ia mengelus badan Vivi ketika ia diam. ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan semua hyung nya atau nanti akan terjadi keributan dimana ia keluar tanpa izin dengan mereka.

.

Biasanya pada akhir minggu atau pada hari libur semua hyung nya tidur lebih lama. Mereka biasa bangun ketika matahari berada di atas kepala mereka. Kecuali Jongin yang akan bangun pada sore hari.

.

Namun sayangnya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya.

.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang keluarga. Ia sangat kaget melihat ketiga kakak tertuanya dan Jongin sedang duduk disana. Ada Minseok yang sedang memainkan ponsel nya, Junmyeon yang sedang membaca koran, serta Yixing dan Jongin yang sedang menonton TV.

.

Bukan kakak tertuanya yang membuat dirinya sangat kaget. Namun Jongin yang biasanya tidur sampai sore dapat bangun sepagi ini. Mengalahkan Kyungsoo dan dirinya yang biasanya rajin bangun pagi.

.

Minseok yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang segera menoleh pada Sehun dan ia terkejut melihat Sehun yang telah berpakaian rapih serta membawa _backpack_ di pundaknya.

.

"Sehun? Kau mau kemana?"

.

Dengan otomatis ketiga kakaknya ikut menoleh pada sehun setelah mendengar perkataan Minseok.

.

 _Sial._ Batin Sehun. Ia dengan cepat memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar dapat pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

"M-minseoki hyung… um… a-aku ingin k-ke perpustakaan." Jawab Sehun berbohong. Ia gugup. Tidak menyangka sebagian kakaknya ada yang bangun sepagi ini.

.

Minseok menghela nafasnya.

.

"Sehunie…. Kita sudah membicarakan ini lusa kemarin. Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Beraktifitas. Selama. Seminggu." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

.

Sehun mengingat dengan jelas setelah ia terbangun lusa kemarin. Minseok memberikan sebuah ultimatum padanya dan itu membuat dirinya hampir menangis mendengarnya.

.

Awalnya Minseok ingin membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Namun ia menolak. Ia berbicara pada hyung nya bahwa ini hanya kelelahan. Minseok pun menyetujuinya hanya jika sehun tidak boleh beraktifitas apapun selain ke sekolah. Sehun pun hanya pasrah karena ia ceroboh di sekolah waktu itu.

.

Lagipula, bukannya ia tidak mau memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Ia ingin, namun perkataan Henry –sang dokter sekolah- menghambat dirinya untuk berbicara masalah ini ke kakaknya. Walaupun raut wajah sang dokter terlihat tenang namun ia masih memikirkan maksud tersembunyi di balik ucapan Henry.

.

Ia ingin memastikannya sendiri.

.

"Ya hyung a-aku tau. Ta-tapi aku ada essai yang harus diselesaikan dan aku membutuhkan beberapa referensi untuk dijadikan data dan sumber." Balasnya. Ia memang mempunyai tugas itu namun sehun telah menyelesaikannya kemarin siang.

.

"Tapi sehun-" Perkataan Minseok terputus ketika ia melihat adiknya –Yixing- berjalan ke meja yang berada didepannya dan mengambil sebuah kunci mobil.

.

"Yixing."

.

"Tidak apa apa hyung. Hanya ke perpustakaan. Bukan latihan dance." Balas Yixing.

.

Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Namun yang tertua akhirnya luluh dan dengan berat hati Minseok menyetujuinya.

.

Kemudian Yixing beralih pada Sehun dan tersenyum.

.

"Ayo. Aku yang akan mengantarmu." Ujar Yixing. Kemudian ia berjalan ke depan pintu depan. Sehun yang awalnya diam membeku kemudian dengan cepat mengikuti Yixing setelah memberikan salam pada kakaknya yang masih berada di ruang keluarga.

.

Ketika mereka membuka pintu Yixing menoleh ke arah Jongin.

.

"ah iya. Jongin. Kau ingin ikut juga? Kalian sekelas kan?" ucap Yixing. Sehun kembali membeku. Jika Jongin ikut maka habis sudah kesempatan emas ini.

.

"Tidak hyung." Ucapnya sambil menonton TV. Ke perpustakaan pada hari minggu pagi adalah hal yang sangat membuang waktu bagi Jongin. Sehun pun membuang nafasnya lega.

.

"oke." Kemudian Yixing dan Sehun pun keluar dari penthouse mereka.

.

"Hyung, kau berlebihan." Ucap Junmyeon yang sejak awal diam saja.

.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Bagaimana jika kejadian di sekolah waktu itu terulang lagi?"

.

"Tenang saja hyung. Sehun tidak selemah yang kau kira." Kata Junmyeon. Tidak hanya Minseok. Junmyeon juga khawatir namun ia tepis pikiran negative di kepalanya.

.

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka masing masing selama beberapa saat sampai Minseok memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

.

"Jongin. Memangnya ada tugas?" Tidak jarang Sehun pergi ke perpustakaan. Namun biasanya Sehun akan meminta izin padanya sehari sebelum ia pergi. Ia hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun hari ini.

.

"Ada. Tugas sejarah dari Lee songsaengnim." Ucap Jongin santai. Namun kemudian ia tersentak kaget dengan ucapannya dan dengan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

.

 _Pantas saja aku bangun pagi._ Pikir Jongin. Kemudian ia membuka laptopnya dan mencari data data tugasnya di internet.

.

Minseok dan Junmyeon yang melihat Jongin berlari hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sangat tau dengan sifat mantan guru sejarah mereka di sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun berada di mobil menuju perpustakaan dengan Yixing yang mengendarai mobil.

.

"hyung…" panggil Sehun. Yixing yang sedang fokus berkendara hanya menjawab dengan deheman saja.

.

"Terima Kasih." Yixing tersenyum.

.

"Tidak masalah." Kemudian hening sesaat. Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin mengganggu kakaknya yang sedang fokus menyetir namun ia tak menyukai keheningan diantara mereka.

.

"Hyung, kau belum menentukan ingin masuk jurusan apa?" Tanya Sehun. Saat ini Yixing belum melanjutkan pendidikannya walaupun ia lulus SMA 6 bulan yang lalu.

.

"hmm… aku masih tidak tau harus memilih jurusan apa."

.

"Kenapa tidak ambil jurusan menari hyung? Hyung kan sangat mahir." Yixing mempunyai skill dance yang sangat bagus. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae sering bercerita kepada sehun Ketika Yixing masih sekolah di SMA. Pada saat Yixing menari, semua murid wanita dan staff sekolah pasti akan menontonnya.

.

Karena bakat menari dan wajah tampannya yang sangat mendukung.

.

"Walaupun hyung bisa menari tapi hyung tidak mau mengambil jurusan itu." Balasnya

.

"Kenapa? Kan keren kalau hyung ambil jurusan itu." Yixing tertawa mendengarnya.

.

"Kau ini sama saja seperti Chanyeol dan Jongin." Tangan kirinya mengusak kepala Sehun. Sedangkan ia masih fokus menyetir.

.

"aish, Hyung!" Sehun tidak terima rambutnya sudah berantakan dipagi hari.

.

"Sebenarnya mengambil jurusan menari itu prospeknya lumayan bagus." Jawab Yixing.

.

"Tetapi hyung juga memikirkan ketika hyung sudah tua. Hyung tidak dapat menari sebagus sekarang ketika masa itu datang. Jadi hyung sedang memikirkan jurusan lain." Lanjutnya. Sehun _speechless_ mendengarnya.

.

Tidak menyangka hyung nya yang terlihat mabuk setiap saat dapat memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu.

.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sehunie? Kau ingin masuk jurusan apa?" Tanyanya pada Sehun.

.

"Selain jurusan menari." Ucap Yixing ketika Sehun berniat menjawab itu. Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

"uhmmm… Sastra inggris?" ujar Sehun.

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Aku suka membaca. Terutama novel bahasa inggris." Ucapnya.

.

"Kau pasti akan sangat cocok masuk jurusan itu." Balasn Yixing. Dari semua saudaranya hanya Sehun yang dapat membaca buku setebal kamus terjemahan. Sehun juga pintar dalam Bahasa Inggris walaupun ia jarang memamerkannya.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan perpustakaan nasional.

.

"Kalau sudah selesai kabari hyung, oke? Aku akan menjemput mu."

.

.

"Tentu. _Gomawo_ hyung." Sehun memeluk Yixing dan kemudian keluar dari mobil. Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Mobil itu pun dengan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Ketika mobil hyung nya sudah tidak terlihat di matanya. Senyuman Sehun menghilang. Digantikan oleh raut sedih di wajahnya.

.

 _Aku merasa bersalah sudah membohongi Yixing hyung._ Batin nya. Tidak dengan Yixing tetapi juga dengan semua hyung nya.

.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Tak lama Sehun menunggu, bus dengan arah tujuannya sudah sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus. Dengan segera ia naik ke bis itu.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun berada di ruang tunggu di Rumah Sakit Seoul National University untuk menunggu gilirannya bertemu dengan dokter spesialis saraf.

.

Pada awal ia datang ke rumah sakit ini. Sehun berkonsultasi dengan dokter umum namun ia menjadi gelisah saat mendengar perkataan sang dokter.

.

" _sebaiknya anda periksakan diri anda ke dokter spesialis saraf untuk pemeriksaan mendalam. Saya akan memberikan anda surat keterangan untuk spesialis tersebut agar anda tidak perlu mendaftar ulang."_ Kata sang dokter.

.

Tak lama ia menunggu. Nama nya dipanggil dan dengan segera ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan memberikan salam pada sang dokter. Sang dokter mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk.

.

"Bisa anda jelaskan keluhan anda? "Ucap sang dokter.

.

"Beberapa minggu terakhir aku merasa cepat lelah dan dua hari yang lalu kakiku tiba tiba saja tidak bisa digerakkan dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Aku juga tidak dapat menahan ketika aku terjatuh dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu aku juga merasakan telapak tangan ku yang sebelah kanan terasa kaku dan juga mataku tidak terkadang tidak fokus." Jelas Sehun. Sang dokter mendengar keluhan tersebut dengan tenang namun hal itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin gelisah.

.

"apakah luka di dahi anda penyebab terjatuh waktu itu?"

.

"ya. Kepala saya terkena ujung pegangan tangga." Sang dokter mengangguk dan mengambil pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada buku pasien yang berada di depannya.

.

"Apakah anda merasa pada saat berjalan terasa lebih lembat dari hari hari yang sebelumnya?"

.

"Tidak." Setelah sang dokter selesai menulis, ia kembali menghadap sehun.

.

"Tuan. Sepertinya anda akan mengikuti beberapa tes dan scan seperti darah, MRI dan CTscan untuk pemeriksaan mendalam. Saya tidak bisa memberikan kepastian tentang keluhan anda karena kekurangan pemeriksaan tersebut." Jelas sang dokter. Sehun pun dengan berat hati menyetujuinya.

.

"Oh ya sebelum anda diperiksa. Apakah anda pernah mengalami kecelakaan?"

.

"uh.. ya. Saya pernah kecelakaan mobil 4 tahun lalu dan berakibat saya koma selama 2 bulan."

.

Sehun waktu itu berada di kelas 6 SD. Saat itu ia sedang pergi mengikuti kedua orang tuanya untuk berangkat ke kantor karena kantor ayahnya tersebut menyelenggarakan acara tahunan untuk semua karyawan di kantor tersebut untuk membawa satu anaknya ke kantor agar sang anak mengenal tentang lingkungan dalam bekerja.

.

Namun, ketika dalam perjalanan cuaca sedang hujan deras dan sebuah truk besar mengambil jalur mobil yang ia lewati dan terjadilah kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

.

Pada saat itu Sehun pun ditemukan dengan sangat mengenaskan oleh pihak paramedis karena kepalanya terbentur pintu mobil dan terkena pecahan kaca ketika kecelakaan tersebut dan kehilangan banyak darah.

.

Setelah ia menjawab tentang kecelakaan tersebut sang dokter memulai dengan pemeriksaan pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengecek jam pada jam tangannya dan melihat bahwa jam menunjukkan pukul 15.50 . Saat ini ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dan sedang berjalan ke subway terdekat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pemeriksaan dirinya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan.

.

Baru kali ini ia merakasan pengecekan dengan alat alat yang sangat besar berada di atas kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia takut dan kalut memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya. Namun rasa penasaran itu harus ia tunggu karena hasil pemeriksaan tersebut akan keluar minggu depan.

.

Dan juga ia diberikan obat yang cukup banyak ketika sang dokter memberikan resep untuk ditebus. Hampir sama dengan banyaknya obat ketika ia minum pada saat ia bangun dari koma nya.

.

Ia dengan sengaja tidak mengaktifkan handphone nya. Ia tidak ingin ketika kakaknya menelepon, ia berada di tempat yang berisik dan membuat hyung nya curiga.

.

Saat ini ia menaiki subway. Ia menunggu di dalam kereta itu hingga akhirnya ia sampai di stasiun Dongdaemun. Dengan segera ia berjalan keluar dari kereta dan stasiun tersebut dan berjalan hingga ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

.

Toko kamera.

.

Ia membeli kamera polaroid yang ia incar beserta beberapa tambahan kertas foto untuk kameranya. Setelah selesai ia berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut dan mengaktifkan handphone nya. Ketika dinyalakan waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.20 dan sudah ada lebih dari 20 pesan dan 8 panggilan tak terjawab dari Minseok dan Yixing.

.

Pada saat ia sedang ingin membuka pesan, ada panggilan masuk dari Yixing dan Sehun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

.

"KAU DIMANA?! KENAPA HANDPHONE MU TIDAK AKTIF?!" Sehun bersumpah kupingnya akan segera mendapatkan penulian dini mendengar kakaknya berteriak di kupingnya.

.

"A-aku menghemat baterai hyung. Aku lupa membawa power bank." Bohong Sehun. Ia merasa semakin ahli dalam berbohong dan itu membuatnya tak enak hati pada kakaknya.

.

"dan sekarang aku berada di… umm… pasar Dongdaemun..?" Jawab Sehun tak yakin. Ia tak yakin dengan reaksi Yixing seperti apa ketika ia mengatakan jika ia tidak berada di perpustakaan.

.

Sehun tidak ingin berbohong lebih jauh lagi. Ia memikirkan semua hyung nya yang telah ia bohongi.

.

"APA?! SEDANG APA KAU DI DONGDAEMUN?! KAU MENGERJAKAN TUGAS SEJARAH DI PASAR IKAN?!" Teriak Yixing. Sehun _speechless_ mendengar nada sarkastik di dalam kalimat tersebut.

.

"DIMANA KAU BERDIRI SEKARANG OH SEHUN?!" Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia yakin kakaknya yang lain pasti mendengar percakapan mereka karena teriakan Yixing yang membuat kupingnya berdengung.

.

"Di depan toko kamera…".

.

"DIAM DISITU DAN JANGAN BERGERAK SEDIKITPUN." Panggilan suara itu pun terputus dan Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia pun disana berdiri selama 10 menit sampai mobil kakaknya berhenti tepat didepannya. Sehun sangat yakin kakaknya mengebut untuk sampai kesini.

.

Ketika ia duduk di kursi depan, ia melihat Yixing sedang memandang kearahnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menunggu penjelasan dari Sehun

.

"umm… hyung, aku membeli Polaroid." Jelas Sehun dan menunjukkan bungkusan yang berisi kamera di tangannya. Ia menunjukkan barangnya dengan eye smile diwajahnya. Berharap Yixing melunak padanya.

.

Dan cara itu memang ampuh untuk membuat hati kakak kakaknya melunak. Seperti saat ini.

.

Yixing menghela nafasnya dan mengusap keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sehun.

.

"Sehun, Jika kau ingin membeli sebuah kamera, kau seharusnya menghubungiku ketika sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu kesini jika kau ingin membelinya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

.

"hyung, Jarak antara perpustakaan dan Dongdaemun itu dekat kok hanya berbeda 3 stasiun."

.

"Ani.. maksudku bagaimana jika kau ceroboh dan terjatu-"

.

"Aku tidak terjatuh." Potong Sehun. Yixing menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kemudian mengusap rambut sehun pelan.

.

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin sesuatu beritahu salah satu dari kami. Oke?"

.

"Oke." Yixing kemudian menghadap dirinya kedepan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Besok kau harus ke sekolah" Ucap nya. Kemudian mobil itu membawa mereka berdua untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah terlewati dengan perasaan senang dan gelisah yang Sehun rasakan. Ia senang dalam satu minggu terakhir ia tidak ceroboh seperti waktu itu dan Minseok akhirnya mengizinkan Sehun untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Namun disisi lain ia merasa gelisah karena hari ini hasil pemeriksaannya sudah keluar.

.

Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggu gilirannya untuk bertemu dengan dokter. Masih ada 3 orang lagi sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan itu.

.

Ia beruntung ketika ia berangkat semua kakak nya masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka dan berjalan ke stasiun terdekat. Saat ini ia sedang mengirimkan pesan di group chat tentang keberadaannya.

.

 _Hyungdeul... Jangan panik. Aku pergi sebentar ke perpustakaan dan membeli isi foto polaroid. ˆ_ˆ_

.

Ia yakin dalam waktu satu jam lagi kakak kakaknya akan terbangun dan panik tidak melihat sosok sehun di apartemen mereka. Terkadang ia heran, ia merasa semua hyungnya mempunyai _brother complex_ kepadanya.

.

"Tuan Oh Sehun. Anda sudah dapat memasuki ruang dokter." Ucap suster kepadanya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

.

"Nak. Saat ini saya mempunyai berita yang buruk. Apa anda siap mendengarnya?" Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

.

"…Ya." Sehun memberanikan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga penasaran walaupun terselip rasa takut.

.

"Saat ini anda mengidap penyakit Spinocerebellar Ataxia." Jantung Sehun terasa berhenti berdetak sesaat. Ia tahu jenis penyakit apa itu walaupun hanya di permukaan saja.

.

"Ini adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penyakit ini meliputi kaki, tangan serta pita suara, tergantung dari kondisi fisik masing masing. Penyakit ini juga menyerang secara pelan namun progressive. Saya sudah mengecek ulang dengan hasil data pemeriksaan anda beserta keluhan anda dan inilah hasil akhir yang saya dapatkan." Sehun meremas ujung bajunya. Ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya mempunyai penyakit yang seperti itu.

.

"D-dokter, penyakit ini dapat disembuhkan kan?" Sehun berharap walaupun mungkin kecil kemungkinannya.

.

"Untuk saat ini para ahli masih mencari pengobatan yang efektif untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Untuk sementara kami melakukan terapi dan pengobatan untuk menghambat pergerakan penyakit ini." Sehun sangat mengerti perkataan sang dokter.

.

Mereka belum menemukan obatnya.

.

"Biasanya penyakit ini terjadi karena mutasi gen namun saya sudah mengecek genetika anda dan gen anda tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Dugaan terkuat saya saat ini adalah anda mendapatkan penyakit ini karena kecelakaan anda dulu. Benturan pada kepala anda lumayan kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas." Ujar sang dokter.

.

"Apakah saya akan mati dok?" Sehun tercekat sembari menanyakan hal tersebut.

.

"Tidak. Saya bukan Tuhan jadi saya tidak dapat memperkirakannya. Namun rata rata orang yang memiliki penyakit ini memiliki waktu bertahan hidup 10-15 tahun. ada juga yang sampai 30 tahun." Ucap sang dokter. Sehun benar benar tidak bisa berkata apa apa mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

.

"Anda masih bersekolah bukan?" Tanya sang dokter.

.

"Ya."

.

"ketika sedang liburan semester atau ketika sudah lulus sekolah, datanglah kerumah sakit untuk melakukan terapi. Tenang saja kami akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu. Saat ini jangan memikirkan tentang penyakit ini dan beraktifitaslah seperti biasa. Olahraga sangat disarankan namun jangan terlalu berat. Aku akan memberikan resep dan minumlah setelah obatmu yang minggu lalu saya berikan habis. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan keluargamu. Memang berat untuk memberitahukan mereka tetapi merekalah yang akan selalu mendukungmu." Perkataan akhir sang dokter membuat sehun membeku sesaat. Namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Sehun menerima resep dari sang dokter lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan membawa hasil scan ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun sedang naik lift menuju apartemennya dengan membawa amplop coklat di dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa seperti nyawanya akan dicabut. Mengingat perkataan sang dokter.

.

Memiliki sisa waktu 10 tahun benar benar tidak dapat ia terima di akalnya. Saat ini ia berusia 15 tahun dan ia merasa akan mati diumur 25 tahun.

.

Sehun ingin menangis namun ia tahan. Jika ia masuk ke apartemen dan kakaknya melihat dirinya yang kacau balau ia pasti akan ditanya secara besar besaran.

.

DING

.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia memasukkan pin rumahnya dan kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya. ia berjalan menuju kamarnya namun diruang tengah ada Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

.

"Sehunie! Kau sudah membeli foto untuk Polaroidmu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Sehun berjalan kearah kamarnya.

.

"Ya hyung."

.

"Sehun. Amplop apa itu?" Tanya Jongdae ke. Sehun membeku sesaat sebelum menjawab.

.

"A-aku memfotokopi beberapa lembar dari buku di perpustakaan." Jawab Sehun namun suara seraknya didengar oleh kedua hyung nya.

.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa apa? Kenapa dengan suaramu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

.

"A-a-ani hyung. Aku k-kelelahan dan kedinginan." Sehun berdehem sebelum menjawab. Mencoba menyamarkan suaranya.

.

"aish. Kau ini… sudah tau ini sudah masuk musim gugur dan kau keluar tanpa menggunakan jaket." Gerutu Jongdae. "Tidurlah. Nanti akan ku bangunkan ketika jam makan malam." Sehun mengangguk lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

Setelah ia masuk pintu kamarnya ia kunci. Kemudian Sehun bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dan memerosotkan dirinya hingga duduk. Tak terasa air mata sudah keluar dengan deras dari matanya. Ia dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak terisak. Amplop coklat yang berada di dekapannya pun sedikit basah karena air matanya yang tak bisa dibendung.

.

Ia memikirkan semuanya. Memikirkan bagaimana ia hidup dalam waktu 10 tahun jika badannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Ia memikirkan hobinya untuk menari. Bagaimana ia dapat menari jika kakinya saja tidak dapat digerakkan nanti.

.

Yang terpenting,

.

Ia memikirkan Hyung nya. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mengetahuinya. Ia tidak bisa hidup dan terus bergantung pada mereka. Mereka mempunyai jalan hidup masing masing untuk dijalani. Tidak mungkin Sehun akan merepotkan mereka semua.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan mereka.

.

Vivi yang kebetulan berada dikamarnya terbangun mendengar suara tangis Sehun yang tertahan. Dengan cepat anjing putih itu berjalan kearahnya dan loncat kepangkuan Sehun dan menjilati wajahnya.

.

Sehun pun membekap anjing tersebut erat. Amplop coklat itu sudah terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras sedangkan ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kencang dalam tangisannya.

.

 _Tuhan, Jika Engkau ingin aku mati, mengapa aku harus tersiksa terlebih dahulu_.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Author's Note]

HARAP DIBACA YA READERS

SILAHKAN ANDA SILENT READERS TETAPI TOLONG UNTUK TETAP MEMBACA INI THANKS

.

Fanfiction ini adalah BROTHERSHIP. Disini saya ingin fokus pada eratnya persaudaraan OT9. Jadi kalau diantara kalian ada yang ingin dibuat ROMANCE atau INCEST, se GREGET kalian melihat interaksi diantara para member EXO. mohon maaf saya TIDAK akan approve.

.

Tidak akan ada para mantan di FF ini. Pure OT9. (saya OT12 stan tapi saya lagi ingin fokus ke OT9)

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari novel siapa ya gue lupa… aya diary deh kalo gak salah judulnya. Jadi dia nak jepang dan terkena penyakit yang begini. Cek di gugle ye guys ntar gue cek ulang juga.

.

Saya juga membuat FF ini karena merasa bersalah tidak ada kabar hampir Setahun XD. Jadi semester lalu saya UAS pada saat setelah lebaran tapi sebelum bulan agustus tahun 2017 (gak penting), namun saya mempunyai tugas untuk UAS yaitu menelaah 1 Novel dan 16 Cerpen berbahasa inggris. Btw Cerpen bahasa inggris itu gak kayak di Indonesia, hanya 2 sampe 7 lembar, tetapi 200 hingga 300 halaman T_T Modarr saya bacanya dan harus saya kerjakaan dari awal semester, maka dari itu mohon maaf semua untuk FF yang sudah saya buat di akun ini belum saya lanjutkan.

.

Kalau kalian tidak tau apa itu menelaah. Simple nya sih seorang readers harus mengartikan dan memahami sebuah karya dengan detil. Dari plot, karakter, sampai makna dan simbolis tersirat yang ada di dalamnya.

.

Mantap gak tuh?

.

Dan juga saya tidak update hampir setahun karena kalo bahasa bekennya untuk saat ini adalah saya terkena Writers Block. (silahkan cek di internet untuk keterangan lebih lanjut)

.

Saya juga berencana untuk membuat FF ini sebanyak 5 Chapter kurang lebih. Nanti dilihat deh kelanjutannya gimana. Rencananya sih akhir tahun ini selesai tetapi untuk UAS semester ini saya harus menelaah 1 novel, menelaah 3 teori yang dipakai di sastra pada jaman bahala dan harus mementaskan sebuah drama T_T dan sepertinya saya tidak berjanji menyelesaikannya sampai akhir tahun.

.

Jadi yang bilang Sastra Inggris adalah jurusan tergampang , tergabut dan gak penting silahkan berhadapan dengan saya dan mengerjakan tugas saya. Dengan senang hati saya akan memberikan tugas tersebut XD

.

Tentu saja seperti biasa Kritik dan Saran yang membangun saya terima. Kalo ada TYPO mohon maaf. Kalau kalian punya ide silahkan tulis saja mungkin saya akan berkenan untuk menambahkannya pada FF saya.

.

Jangan Plagiat ya guys. Terinspirasi dan plagiat itu beda jauh loh.

.

Oke itu aja. Thanks udah mau baca soalnya menurut gue Author's note ini penting untuk kalian baca.

.

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

The Fallen Star

.

By: thexothingy

.

Sehun Centric

.

Brothership

.

Family/Angst

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

3rd POV

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga minggu telah berlalu semenjak ia didiagnosis penyakit Spinocerebellar Ataxia. Dalam waktu 3 minggu terakhir ia merasakan penyakit yang menggerogotinya mulai membuat dirinya cepat lelah dari hari ke hari. Hanya kelelahan pada umumnya namun ia yakin kedepannya ia akan merasakan yang lebih parah dari ini.

.

Terkadang, tangannya tidak dapat ia gerakkan untuk menulis. Beruntung itu terjadi ketika ia sedang belajar di kamarnya, sehingga hyung nya tidak mengetahui hal itu.

.

Saat ini Pentas Sekolah sudah diadakan. Ia berada di belakang panggung dengan Jongin menunggu peserta lain yang berada diatas panggung untuk menyelesaikan penampilan mereka.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan oleh pihak acara. Ia berdoa sambil memejamkan matanya. Berharap penyakitnya tidak menyerangnya ketika ia ia sedang menampilkan dance nya. Ia tidak ingin tiba tiba terjatuh seperti 5 hari yang lalu. Ketika ia sedang berjalan pulang bersama Jongin. Untungnya Jongin sigap menahannya.

.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun sedang memejamkan matanya segera duduk di sebelah Sehun.

.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

.

"hm… aku gugup." Kai memegang telapak tangan Sehun. "Tanganmu dingin sekali." Ia berucap kemudian menggenggam erat dan menggosok kedua tangan Sehun dengan tangannya.

.

"Tak apa. Hyung juga gugup. Jadi ayo kita tampilkan yang terbaik untuk penonton." Ucapnya. Tak lama kemudian, giliran mereka untuk tampil di atas panggung. Mereka pun naik ke atas panggung dan menampilkan tarian mereka

.

Semua murid menonton dengan meriah. Kebanyakan adalah para siswi yang menjadi penggemar mereka. Para siswi berjerit histeris meneriakkan nama Sehun dan Jongin dengan kencang untuk menyemangati mereka.

.

Setelah selesai, tepuk tangan meriah diberikan oleh para murid yang menonton pertunjukan mereka. Sehun senang karena penyakitnya tidak muncul ketika ia tampil.

.

Ketika ia kembali ke belakang panggung. peserta lainnya juga tampil. Sehun merasa sedikit iri melihat peserta lainnya yang terlihat lebih baik dan energetik darinya.

.

Setelah Satu jam menunggu. Akhirnya nama nama pemenang untuk acara ini diumumkan.

.

"Dan pemenang untuk kategori Dance terbaik adalah... Jongin dan Sehun!" Tepuk tangan dan teriakan para murid sangat meriah ketika Sehun dan Jongin naik keatas panggung untuk mendapatkan penghargaan mereka. Mereka melihat semua saudaranya yang berada pada baris depan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan bangga. Beberapa dari mereka ada meneriakkan namanya. Membuat beberapa murid lainnya menengok kearah mereka karena teriakannya yang sangat kencang.

.

"SEHUNIE KAU SANGAT KEREN!" Teriak Baekhyun

.

"HYUNG MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Junmyeon

.

"KALIAN BERDUA ADALAH PANUTANKU!" Teriak Jongdae.

.

"JONGINAH AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil membuat tanda hati di tangannya.

.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Jongin merasa malu melihat kelakuan kakak nya yang absurd.

.

Kemudian mereka segera turun dari panggung dan mereka disambut oleh hyung nya yang menunggu mereka turun.

.

"Sehun-ah! Selamat!." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Sehun ketika mereka turun dari panggung. Semua kakaknya memberikan pujian kepadanya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang terlihat masam.

.

"Hei. Aku juga ikut tampil asal kalian tau." Katanya jengkel. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Jongin.

.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah tampil dengan baik, kami akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Kalian ingin sesuatu?" Ucap Junmyeon kepada dua maknae mereka.

.

"Bubble tea." Jawab Sehun tanpa pikir panjang.

.

"Yah! Kenapa bubble tea?! Pizza saja hyung!" Balas Jongin tidak terima dengan jawaban Sehun.

.

"Jongin hyung, aku ingin bubble tea."

.

"Aniya, Pizza!"

.

"Bubble tea!"

.

"Pizza!"

.

"Bubble tea!"

.

hyung nya yang lain pun hanya tertawa mendengar mereka berdebat.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli bubble tea setelah makan pizza?" Saran Minseok menengahkan Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berdebat. Mereka pun setuju.

.

"Baiklah tapi sebelum kita berangkat ayo kita berfoto bersama terlebih dahulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang polaroid Sehun.

.

"Chanyeol hyung membawa polaroid ku?" Tanya Sehun.

.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial! Seharusnya kau membawa ini Sehunah."

.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita berfoto. 1...2...3" Ucap Chanyeol ketika saudaranya telah berada di posisi yang pas untuk berfoto. setelah kertas foto pertama keluar, Chanyeol menyuruh mereka untuk berfoto bersama lagi.

.

Mereka semua segera berkumpul untuk melihat hasil foto yang baru saja mereka ambil. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa melihat wajah saudaranya yang menurut mereka jelek.

.

"Chanyeol! kepala mu besar sekali. Aku jadi menyempil seperti ini."

.

"Itu karena kau pendek Baek."

.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar tiang listrik!"

.

"Jonginah kenapa kau terlihat gelap disini."

.

"Jongdae hyung aku tidak hitam!"

.

"Sehun. Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun di foto.

.

"Aku? memangnya kenapa?"

.

"Kau tersenyum seperti ingin menangis. Kau seperti akan meninggalkan kami semua saja." Sehun terbeku sesaat sebelum membalas gurauan Chanyeol.

.

"Hyung. Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian." Ujar Sehun sambil tertawa setengah hati.

.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau tak ingin meninggalkan diriku yang sangat tampan ini kan?"

.

"Ugh. Ku ingin muntah mendengarnya."

.

"Yah! Kyung. aku tidak berbicara denganmu."

.

Walaupun sebenarnya perkataan Chanyeol barusan ada benarnya juga.

.

Sehun akan meninggalkan mereka walaupun Ia tidak ingin.

.

.

.

.

2 bulan telah berlalu sejak pentas sekolah.

.

Sehun sedang berada di atap gedung apartment yang ia tempati. Ia saat ini sedang duduk di pinggir atap gedung itu sambil melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang masih ramai walaupun jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

.

Udara dingin yang menusuk maupun tingginya gedung disana tidak membuatnya takut.

.

Sehun berkutat pada pikirannya sambil kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi 7 jam yang lalu.

 _._

 _Saat itu ia sedang berjalan pulang ke apartement nya disaat tubuhnya kembali tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Tubuh sehun terjatuh di jalan dengan dagu yang terkena lebih dulu ke aspal yang keras._

 _._

 _Kebetulan jalanan yang ia ambil kebetulan sepi karena ia mengambil jalan pintas._

 _._

 _Ketika ia dapat membangunkan dirinya sendiri ia memegang dagunya yang perih dan melihat darah yang sangat banyak di tangannya itu. Bahkan darahnya menetes ke baju dan coatnya._

 _._

 _Dengan segera ia berjalan ke klinik terdekat untuk mengobati luka yang ia dapatkan._

 _._

 _Ia sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi darah yang berada di bajunya dan perban di dagunya namun dewi fortuna tidak berada di pihaknya karena Kyungsoo menyadari perban yang berada di dagunya._

 _._

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan dagumu?!"_

 _._

 _Tentu saja hampir semua kakaknya mengerubungi Sehun karena pekikan Kyungsoo. Beruntung Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, dan Jongin sedang pergi untuk belanja kebutuhan makanan atau situasinya akan menjadi tidak terkendali._

 _._

 _"Sehun-ah, kau terluka lagi?!" Pekik Baekhyun_

 _._

 _"Hyung, Aku tidak apa-"_

 _._

 _"Kau melukai dagumu! apakah itu terlihat baik baik saja?!" Sehun tersentak mendengar bentakan Chanyeol._

 _._

 _Chanyeol terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun. Chanyeol tahu Sehun hanya ingin membuat mereka tidak terlalu menghawatirkan dirinya namun ini sudah diluar batas kewajaran._

 _._

 _Junmyeon menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sofa. Yang lainnya pun dengan segera duduk di samping Sehun dan Junmyeon._

 _._

 _"Sehunie apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada hyung." Ucap Junmyeon sehalus mungkin. Sehun ragu sesaat sebelum ia mulai menjawab._

 _._

 _"Aku... tersandung."_

 _._

 _"... Itu saja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia sedikit memincingkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sehun._

 _._

 _"Ya... Aku tersandung dan tak sengaja daguku terkena benda tajam." Jelas Sehun yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani melihat tatapan kakaknya itu._

 _._

 _Hening sesaat sebelum Chanyeol -yang duduk paling jauh dari Sehun- mendekati Sehun dan berjongkok di depannya. menyamakan tingginya dengan adiknya itu untuk menatap matanya._

 _._

 _"Benarkah hanya itu yang terjadi?"_

 _._

 _"... Ya." Tatapan Sehun terlihat cukup meyakinkan bagi Chanyeol dan yang lainnya._

 _._

 _Namun mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sikap dan perkataan Sehun._

 _._

 _"Mian... aku sangat ceroboh akhir akhir ini..."_

 _._

 _'dan karena aku terus membohongi kalian.' Lanjutnya dalam hati._

 _._

 _"Mungkin kau kelelahan sehun. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur sebentar? Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita makan malam." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Sehun. Sehun pun setuju dan segera ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya._

 _._

 _Meninggalkan empat orang yang saling memandang satu sama lainnya._

.

.

.

.

Sehun kemudian memeluk lututnya erat. Bukan hanya tadi ia terjatuh namun juga 1 bulan yang lalu. Untungnya kala itu Junmyeon menahannya saat mereka berada di supermarket.

.

Ia tahu kakak kakaknya curiga dengan dirinya. Ia bingung apa yang akan ia katakan ketika ia terjatuh lagi.

 _._

 _'Apakah aku harus memberitahu mereka?'_

.

terbesit di pikirannya namun Sehun menggeleng. Ia tak mau memberitahukan kondisinya kepada mereka.

.

Ia takut, suatu hari kakaknya akan lelah dengan dirinya yang tidak berdaya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Ia tidak boleh memberitahukan mereka. Ia berencana akan meninggalkan mereka ketika ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

.

Sampai saat itu terjadi, Ia harus sebisa mungkin menutupi penyakitnya.

.

Tak terasa dirinya sudah meneteskan lagi air mata. ia semakin memeluk dirinya dengan erat dan mulai menangis terisak. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia tangisi.

.

Menangis karena keadaannya, atau

.

Menangis karena rencananya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

.

Tanpa Sehun sadari ada seseorang yang sejak awal mengawasinya dengan tatapan sendu di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing kepada saudaranya setelah ia mengantarkan Sehun ke perpustakaan.

.

Sekarang adalah hari sabtu dan kebetulan Sehun meminta Yixing untuk mengantarnya ke perpustakaan. Yixing pun dengan senang hati melakukannya berhubung ia tidak punya pekerjaan.

.

Namun Chanyeol mengatakan untuk segera pulang setelah ia mengantarkan adik terakhirnya itu.

.

"Ini tentang Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol.

.

"Ada apa? Apakah mengenai kejadian kemarin sore?" Tanya Jongin.

.

Setelah Jongin dan yang lainnya selesai berbelanja mereka dikejutkan dengan cerita Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun terluka karena terjatuh.

.

"Kurasa.. Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita." Ucap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

.

"Ya... Kita semua merasakannya. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dari hari ke hari." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

.

"Ya.. Akhir akhir ini ia juga terlihat pucat." Ucap Yixing.

.

"Kurasa... Ia hanya kelelahan. Daya tubuhnya menurun karena cuaca yang dingin." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat beberapa dari mereka sedikit tenang.

.

Walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri cukup ragu dengan ucapannya.

.

Mereka hening sesaat sebelum Junmyeon membuka suaranya.

.

"Apakah Sehun di bully di sekolahnya?"

.

"Kurasa tidak hyung. Aku hampir selalu bersamanya-"

.

"Ya, tetapi kau tidak tahu ketika tidak bersamanya bukan?" Minseok memotong perkataan Jongin.

.

Jongin pun bungkam. Perkataan hyung nya benar. Ia tidak tahu ketika Sehun menghilang dari radarnya.

.

"Kalian memiliki musuh?" Tanya Yixing.

.

"Ada... Kau tahu Himchan? Adik dari Yongguk?" Kata Chanyeol.

.

"Keparat itu mempunyai adik?!" Minseok tidak percaya musuh besarnya mempunyai seorang adik.

.

"Dan Zelo, ia berada di kelas sebelahku." Ucap Jongin.

.

"Cih! Cecunguk itu sudah mencari gara gara denganku ketika ia baru masuk sekolah." Ucap Jongdae sebal.

.

"Kurasa adik adiknya sedang mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendam Yongguk." Ucap Junmyeon.

.

"Kekanakan sekali mereka. Memangnya ada apa dengan si Yongguk ini?" Tanya Jongin.

.

"Aku dan Junmyeon pernah membuat Yongguk dan kawan kawannya masuk rumah sakit."

.

"APA?!" Mereka terkejut mendengar cerita Minseok.

.

Mereka bukan terkejut dengan kelakukan Minseok. Namun mereka tidak percaya kalau Junmyeon pernah membuat seseorang masuk rumah sakit.

.

Yang lain bergidik ngeri membayangkan Junmyeon yang dulunya seorang ketua orientasi siswa dan murid teladan di sekolahnya melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang lain.

.

Baekhyun, Chen dan Chanyeol diam diam membuat catatan di dalam pikiran mereka untuk tidak lagi melakukan _prank_ pada Junmyeon.

.

"Kurasa... Kalian harus berhati hati dengan mereka." Ucap Minseok.

.

"Terutama kalian harus selalu bersama dengan Sehun. Kau tahu... Sehun tidak seperti kalian. Dia... terlalu baik." Lanjut Junmyeon.

.

Sehun memang pintar dalam pelajaran, Namun tidak dengan sosialnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara ditemani dan dimanfaati oleh orang lain.

.

Mereka lalu menyudahi percakapan mereka

.

Walaupun masih ada yang terasa janggal di hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin Hyung, Aku ingin ke perpustakaan." Ucap Sehun ketika bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi.

.

"Memangnya ada tugas?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan hyung nya itu.

.

"Hyung... perpustakaan bukan hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas." Ucap Sehun.

.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Kemudian Sehun pergi dari kelas itu menuju perpustakaan.

.

.Ketika di dalam perpustakaan ia mencari seseorang ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang laki laki yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

.

"Zelo, Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya sehun ketika ia sudah duduk disampingnya.

.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Ada apa dengan dagumu Sehun?! Kau baik baik saja?" Pria yang dipanggil Zelo terkejut melihat perban yang berada di dagu Sehun.

.

"A-ku terjatuh"

.

"Haahh... Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati hati." Lanjutnya sambil mengusak surai rambut Sehun.

.

"Jaa.. sekarang tolong ajari aku materi ini. Aku tidak mengerti sehun-ah." Zelo langsung mengganti topik agar Sehun tidak canggung.

.

Kemudian Sehun pun mulai mengajarinya materi tersebut dan tertawa disela kegiatannya mengajar karena Zelo selalu bercanda dengannya.

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian

.

Jongin baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya ketika Ia tersentak mengingat percakapan dirinya dengan Hyungnya lusa kemarin.

 _._

 _'Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa?'_ Pikirnya. Kemudian ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

.

matanya memincing tidak suka ketika ia berada di depan pintu perpus dan melihat Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Zelo.

 _._

 _'Zelo? Apa yang anak itu_ _rencanakan_ '

.

"Yo, Jongin."

.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

.

"Tumben sekali kau berada disini. Kau kerasukan apa sampai berada di gedung perpustakaan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

.

Jongin pun hanya menunjukkan jarinya ke arah yang sedari tadi ia pandang. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat sosok adiknya yang sedang tersenyum bersama adik musuhnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jengah pada dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal di depannya.

.

Sehun kaget ketika kedua kursi di depannya ditarik dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berada di depannya.

.

Mereka bilang kalau mereka ingin belajar dan bangku yang lain sudah penuh kecuali bangku Sehun. Sehun pun mengerti karena Chanyeol berada di kelas tiga dan akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan semester depan.

.

Namun ia memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada Jongin yang notabene sangat anti dengan yang namanya buku dan perpustakaan.

.

Namun itu semua ia kesampingkan dan kembali mengajari Zelo tentang materi yang ditanyakan.

.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ya, Aku akan mengambil buku lain untuk dijadikan referensi." Ucap Sehun dan segera ia berjalan ke arah rak buku yang cukup jauh dari bangkunya.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap Chanyeol pada Zelo. Ia tidak ingin berbasa basi dengan sosok didepannya itu.

.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Sehun." Ucap Zelo tenang. Tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh kedua kakak Sehun di depannya.

.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan perkataanmu?" Desis Jongin.

.

"Temanku Jongin... Aku memang membencimu tapi aku tidak membenci Sehun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sedikit menyeringai membuat Jongin sebal melihat senyuman angkuh itu.

.

"Aku menyukai adik kalian." Perkataan Zelo tentunya membuat mereka berdua murka. Mereka berifikir Zelo sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sehun.

.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Kakak ipar." Perkataanya membuat mereka berdua waspada. Chanyeol menutup bukunya dengan keras dan memandang Zelo dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan.

.

Tapi akan selalu mengawasimu, bocah tengik.

.

Dan jangan pernah dekati Sehun." kata Chanyeol memperingati Zelo.

.

Ketika Sehun kembali, Chanyeol langsung menarik Sehun keluar dari perpustakaan. Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang mereka. Ia kemudian pergi berjalan kearah gedung kelas 3.

.

Jongin ingin memberitahukan Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo perihal Zelo.

.

"Eh..? C-Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun terkejut dengan tarikannya. ia menoleh ke arah Zelo yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

"H-hyung... lepass" Ucapnya ketika ia sudah tidak berada di gedung perpustakaan sekolah. Chanyeol pun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun setelah mereka berada di koridor yang sepi.

.

"Chanyeol hyung, Kenapa-"

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

.

Sehun merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun ia tetap menjawabnya.

.

"Sudah 2 bulan.."

.

"Jangan dekati Zelo."

.

"A-apa?! Tapi kenapa-"

.

"...Ia bukan orang yang baik." Chanyeol memutar otaknya untuk menjawab perkataan Sehun.

.

Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan adiknya jika Zelo sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padanya. Sehun tidak akan percaya padanya.

.

"tapi... Zelo orang yang baik padaku..."Gumam Sehun.

.

"Please, Percayalah padaku." Pinta Chanyeol.

.

Ia akan merasa bersalah jika Sehun tetap ia biarkan berdekatan dengan Zelo.

.

Entah apa yang Zelo rencanakan namun ia merasakan hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

.

"...Oke."

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak percaya padamu." Ucap seorang laki laki yang tiba tiba saja duduk disamping Zelo.

.

"Tidak apa apa. Himchan Hyung."

.

"Asalkan Sehun percaya padaku. Yang lainnya dapat kuatasi." Lanjutnya.

.

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

.

"Tenang saja. Rencanaku pasti berhasil." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

.

"Kutunggu tanggal bermainnya. Adikku sayang."

.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang rak buku yang berada di belakang meja mereka. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya hingga menjadi putih. Ia merasa marah karena percakapan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari jumat. Biasanya ia mempunyai kelas menari dengan Jongin setelah ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya pukul setengah tiga sore. Namun karena Minseok melarangnya minggu ini untuk beraktifitas berat ia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas itu dengan hyung nya.

.

Semua itu karena luka yang ia dapati di dagunya.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah sendirian. Ia ingin cepat cepat pulang kerumahnya karena tiba tiba saja ia merasakan pening yang cukup mengganggunya.

.

"Sehun!"

.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Zelo yang berjalan kearahnya.

.

"Ah.. Zelo!" Seru Sehun. Ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun ia menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya.

.

"Kau pulang? Tidak biasanya sendiri. Dimana kakakmu?" Ucap Zelo.

.

"Jongin hyung ada kelas menari sedangkan yang lainnya ada kelas sore karena berada di tingkat akhir." Jelas Sehun.

.

"Begitu rupanya... Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Saran Zelo.

.

Sehun tahu ia sudah berjanji dengan Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekati Zelo. Namun dirinya tak bisa menolak permintaan orang di depannya.

.

Lagipula Zelo hanya menemaninya pulang. Bukan mengajaknya pergi jalan jalan.

.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun. Kemudian mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

.

Tanpa mengetahui ke empat saudaranya yang memandang tak suka ke arah Zelo.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsok berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan dengan Zelo.

.

Kelas sore mereka dibatalkan hari ini dan mereka berencana untuk mengajak Sehun pulang bersama.

.

Namun mereka kalah cepat dengan Zelo.

.

Awalnya Jongdae ingin menarik Sehun menjauh dari pria itu namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

 _._

 _"Lebih baik kita mengawasinya terlebih dahulu sehingga kita mempunyai bukti yang konkret agar Sehun percaya."_ Ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongdae.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Membuntuti adiknya yang sedang berjalan bersama Zelo.

.

Mereka menatap tidak suka kearah Zelo yang suka merangkul Sehun. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya tangan Zelo merangkul pinggang Sehun layaknya seorang kekasih.

.

"Apakah Zelo berencana untuk memacari Sehun?" Geram Baekhyun.

.

"Untuk apa ia melakukan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

.

"Tentu saja untuk mempermainkan Sehun." Balas Jongdae. Jengah melihat pemandangan di depannya.

.

Chanyeol yang sejak awal sudah kesal menjadi marah mendengar saudara kembarnya bercerita yang tidak tidak.

.

Tidak memperdulikan rencana awal mereka. Dengan segera ia mendekati Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan apartemen mereka

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Zelo sudah menemaniku pulang." Ucap Sehun.

.

"Tak masalah... Sampai bertemu minggu depan Sehun." Kemudian Zelo berjalan menjauh dari depan apartemen mereka.

.

Ia berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan pelan karena pusingnya yang makin menjadi namun seseorang dengan tiba tiba menarik tangan sehun berjalan masuk kedalam lift.

.

"Chanyeol hyung?!" Pekiknya ketika ia melihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang menarik dirinya.

.

Suasana mencekam di dalam lift yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. Sehun tahu Chanyeol marah karena ia melihat dirinya bersama dengan Zelo dan Ia mengabaikan janji nya untuk tidak mendekati Zelo lagi.

.

Setelah lift itu sampai di lantai tempat ia tinggal. Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Sehun hingga masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka.

.

"H-hyung?" Bisik Sehun. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas.

.

"Sehun?! Kau baik baik saja?!"

.

Chanyeol mengurungkan niat awalnya ingin memarahi Sehun ketika pandangannya melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat pucat.

.

Tangan Chanyeol beralih ke dahi Sehun.

.

"Omo! Sehun tubuh mu panas." Ia kembali memegang tangan sehun yang tadi ia tarik dan merasakan tubuhnya yang juga memanas.

.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena ia menarik Sehun tanpa menyadari kalau Sehun sedang sakit.

.

Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Disaat itu pula Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya dan terjatuh kearah Chanyeol yang untungnya dapat menahan beban Sehun.

.

"Sehun?!" Mereka berlari kearah Sehun yang pingsan di depan mereka.

.

"Chanyeol. Kau bawa Sehun ke kamarnya. Aku akan menyiapkan kompres untuknya." Ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun segera menggendongnya dan membawa Sehun ke kasurnya dengan Baekhyun yang mengekorinya. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mempersiapkan kompres untuk Sehun

.

Vivi yang awalnya senang melihat sehun menjadi sedih ketika mendapati majikannya sedang sakit. Anjing putih itu duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang pingsan sambil menjilati wajahnya yang mengeluarkan keringat.

.

Baekhyun mengambil pakaian yang nyaman untuk Sehun dan mengganti pakaian seragam Sehun bersama Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut Sehun pelan. Seharusnya ia lebih peka dengan kondisi Sehun yang sedang menurun.

.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun yang telah menaruh pakaian seragam Sehun ke tempat pakaian kotor.

.

"Ya?"

.

"Apakah kita harus menutupi badan Sehun dengan selimut yang tebal? Agar panasnya cepat keluar?"

.

"Bukankah ia akan mati kepanasan jika kita memberikan selimut tebal padanya?"

.

"Lalu apakah kita harus membuat dirinya bertelanjang dada? Agar panasnya cepat hilang?"

.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun kedinginan dengan suhu ruangan ini?"

.

"Percakapan bodoh apalagi yang kalian bicarakan disaat seperti ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan saudara kembarnya itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dengan bodohnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengambil kain yang sudah ia basahi dengan air es dan mengusap wajah Sehun. Lalu menaruh kain itu di dahinya ketika dirinya sudah selesai membasuh wajah Sehun.

.

"Aku akan menjaga Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol.

.

"Baiklah." Ucap yang lainnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Satu Jam kemudian.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap rambutnya pelan.

.

"Sehunie? Kau baik baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit? Pusing?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi tubi ketika melihat Sehun membuka matanya.

.

"Hyung... mian.." Ucap Sehun pelan. Chanyeol kaget mendengar Sehun meminta maaf padanya.

.

"Aniya.. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Hunnie." Chanyeol memegang kain yang berada di dahi Sehun. Ia kembali membasahi kain itu dengan air es yang berada di baskom dan menaruh lagi di dahi sehun.

.

"A-aku sudah berjanji pada hyung... tapi-" Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut sehun.

.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Sehun. Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja?"

.

"...Baiklah." Sehun berpaling ke arah kirinya dan mendapati Vivi yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

.

"Vivi sangat menghawatirkanmu tadi. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya." Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Vivi.

.

Awalnya ia ingin bangkit dari tidurnya namun pusing nya kembali membuat kepala Sehun sakit. Ia dengan reflek memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

.

"Akh!"

.

"Sehun?! Kau tidak apa apa?"

.

"uhm... pusing." Chanyeol kembali menidurkan tubuh Sehun di kasurnya.

.

"Lebih baik kau tidur lagi." Ucapnya. Sehun pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

"hyung..?" Panggil Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

.

"Ya?"

.

"Usap kepalaku lagi." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar sifat manja sehun yang keluar ketika ia sakit. ia kemudian kembali mengusap surai kepala Sehun.

.

"Baiklah aku akan mengusapnya sampai kau tertidur pulas."

.

"Sampai aku terbangun." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya namun ia mengiyakan permintaan Sehun.

.

"Baiklah anak manja. Sampai besok pagi."

.

Usapan pelan Chanyeol mengingatkannya dengan usapan yang biasa ayahnya berikan padanya ketika ia ingin tidur.

.

Ia tiba tiba merindukannya sosok ayahnya.

.

Usapan pelan Chanyeol membuatnya terlena hingga ia kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari kepala Sehun. Ia tidak ingin mengusik tidur sehun yang terlihat sangat nyenyak.

.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kelantai dan mendapati buku pelajaran dan novel yang berserakan di lantai. Ia mengambil buku buku itu dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman.

.

Chanyeol menyusun buku buku itu dengan rapih namun ketika ia mengambil buku terakhir ia membelalakkan matanya melihat amplop coklat yang menyembul dari bawah kasur.

.

Bukan amplopnya yang membuatnya terkejut namun tulisan yang tertulis di amplop itu.

 _._

 _Rumah Sakit Seoul National University_

 _._

 _Nama Pasien: Oh Sehun_

 _._

 _Jenis: CT Scan dan MRI_

 _._

 _Bagian: Spesialis Saraf_

 _._

 _Tanggal pemeriksaan: 6 Agustus 2017_

.

Dengan tangan gemetar Chanyeol mengambil amplop coklat itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk sambil melihat tulisan itu.

 _._

 _'Spesialis... Saraf_?

 _._

 _Tiga bulan yang lalu?'_

.

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak membaca tulisan yang berada di amplop coklat yang ia pegang.

 _._

 _'Apakah ini yang selama ini ia sembunyikan?'_

.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dan penasaran, Ia membuka amplop itu.

.

Kakinya merasa lemas melihat hasil foto yang menampilkan bagian otak dan tubuh adiknya. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas putih yang terselip diantara hasil scan tersebut.

.

Dengan tangan gemetaran ia membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos setelah selesai membaca tulisan di kertas putih tersebut.

.

Sehun sakit parah.

.

Dan dirinya tidak mengetahui hal itu.

.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Ia butuh keterangan lebih lanjut di internet tentang penyakit yang diderita Sehun.

 _._

 _Spinocellebelar Ataxia adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan mematikan. Awalnya penderita hanya akan merasa lunglai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat, penderita ingin bergerak tetapi tidak bisa bergerak, penderita ingin bicara tetapi tidak bisa bicara, tetapi penderita tidak kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya._

 _._

 _Ataxia memiliki gejala-gejala seperti Pergerakan terhambat (tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa sebab, tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, dll) , Pergerakan terhenti secara tiba-tiba, tidak bisa mengendalikan syaraf motorik tubuh seperti menulis, mengetik, atau mengikatkan tali sepatu, Masalah dengan kemampuan bicara, Nystagmus (gerakan mata yang tidak terkoordinasi), Masalah dengan menelan, Kehilangan koordinasi otot, tangan lengan, dan kaki._

.

 _Untuk saat ini belum ada pengobatan yang efektif bagi penderita Ataxia. Penderita ataksia mungkin memerlukan terapi fisik untuk membantu membangun kekuatan otot dan meningkatkan mobilitas. Terapi okupasi membantu pasien belajar melakukan tugas-tugas harian dan terapi wicara membantu seseorang meningkatkan kemampuan bicara. Tongkat atau alat bantu berjalan mungkin saja diperlukan. Begitu pula dengan alat bantu komunikasi yang membantu pasien berbicara lebih baik._

.

Air mata Chanyeol keluar ketika ia selesai membaca kalimat tersebut. Ia kemudian beralih memandangi Sehun yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya.

 _._

 _'Sehun... Bagaimana bisa selama ini kau menyembunyikan ini semua dari kami?"_

.

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

.

Dengan membawa amplop coklat yang berada di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah saudara nya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka semua sedang mengobrol seperti biasanya hingga Minseok melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya.

.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana kead- Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Minseok segera berlari kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat kacau.

.

Minseok mengusap air mata Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Saudaranya yang lainpun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

.

"Chan... Ada apa?" Pandangan Minseok beralih ke tangan Chanyeol yang menyodorkan amplop besar berwarna coklat padanya.

.

Minseok kemudian mengambil amplop itu dan hatinya mencelos ketika melihat tulisan di luar amplop coklat yang terlihat jelas dimatanya.

.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil isi kertas yang berada di amplop itu dan Minseok kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

.

"C-Chanyeol... Katakan padaku kalau kau sedang bercanda saat ini." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang masih keluar dari matanya.

.

Junmyeon pun mengambil kertas yang sedang Minseok pegang. Saudaranya yang lain pun dengan segera mengerubungi Junmyeon.

.

Mereka memastikan penglihatan mata mereka sebelum mereka membaca ulang tulisan di kertas itu.

.

Junmyeon hanya terdiam membeku membaca tulisan di kertas yang ia pegang saat ini. Sedangkan beberapa saudaranya yang lain mulai menitikkan air mata ketika selesai membaca tulisan tersebut.

.

"Inikah... yang Sehun sembunyikan?"Gumam Junmyeon. Yang lainnya pun hanya terdiam. beberapa menangis. Berkutat pada pikirannya masing masing.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena ia merasa haus. Ia melihat ke arah jam wekernya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol yang tidak ada disisinya ketika ia bangun.

.

Pusingnya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya dan badannya sudah tidak sepanas tadi sore.

.

Ia dengan segera berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Setelah dahaganya sudah hilang ia kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

Namun di pertengahan jalan ia melihat kakak kakaknya yang sedang berada disofa. Beberapa dari mereka sedang mengarahkan pandangannya ke TV dan sisanya sedang menundukkan kepala mereka. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

Sehun tanpa mencurigai sedikitpun berjalan kearah mereka.

.

"Hyung!" Sapaan Sehun membuat mereka semua membeku. Mereka melirik dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

.

Mereka semua memalingkan wajah mereka ketika melihat senyum Sehun yang terlihat di wajah adiknya itu.

.

Sehun menyadari atsmosfer aneh yang berada disekitar hyung nya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong di dekat kakaknya.

.

Biasanya kakaknya akan bertanya tentang keadaannya. Namun kali ini mereka hanya diam. Situasi ini sangat aneh menurut Sehun.

.

"Hyung! ada apa?" Tanya Sehun, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

.

Namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab Sehun.

 _._

 _'Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?'_ Pikirnya.

.

"uhmm... Hyungdeul.. Kenapa diam saja?"

.

Ia masih tetap tidak mendapat jawaban dari mereka.

.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang hyung sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Sehun.

.

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum Minseok menghampirinya dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

.

"Seharusnya kami yang menanyakan itu padamu. Adakah sesuatu yang KAU sembunyikan dari kami, Sehun?"

.

Sehun stagnan. ia sangat mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Minseok. Namun pikiran itu ia tepis.

.

"H-hyung... Apa m-maksudmu?" Ia mencoba senatural mungkin untuk menutupinya.

.

"Jangan mengelak dari kami Sehun. Kami sudah mengetahuinya..." Untuk pertama kalinya pertahanan Minseok runtuh dihadapan Sehun. air mata minseok sudah mengucur deras dari matanya.

.

Disaat itu juga Chanyeol datang dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang tidak asing dimata Sehun.

.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ia skakmat. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia tutupi.

.

"Sehun, Bagaimana bisa kau menutupi ini semua dari kami selama 3 bulan?!" Sehun dapat melihat kesedihan yang terpancarkan dimata Chanyeol.

.

"H-hyung.. K-kalian tidak perlu khawatir... Ak-aku bai-"

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik baik saja ketika kau menderita penyakit seperti ini, Sehun?!" Potong Jongdae. Ia sudah menangis ketika Minseok bertanya kepada Sehun.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat kami sakit hati?! Kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami... Kapan kau akan memberitahukan kami? Pada saat dirimu tidak bisa bergerak?! Tidak bisa berbicara?! JAWAB AKU SEHUN!"

.

Sehun tersentak mendengar bentakan Junmyeon. Ia tidak menjawab namun Junmyeon menunggu Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

"H-hyung... A-aku..." Sehun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dan ia membiarkan isakannya menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

.

Baekhyun segera berlari dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

.

"Sehun... tularkan penyakitmu padaku agar kita menjalaninya bersama."

.

"B-Baekhyun hyung..." Ia hanya bisa melesakkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. Membiarkan tangisannya teredam disana.

.

Hati mereka terasa seakan hancur berkeping keping. Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini kenapa harus adik mereka? Sehun adalah anak yang sangat baik. Tidak seharusnya ia mendapatkan penyakit yang seperti ini.

.

"J-Jangan khawatir Sehunie. Penyakit itu pasti dapat disembuhkan." Ucap Yixing. Sehun menggeleng dengan keras. Tangisannya semakin keras mendengar itu. Ia tahu penyakit ini tidak dapat disembuhkan.

.

Dan itu membuatnya hancur.

.

Mereka juga mengetahui bahwa penyakit sehun tidak dapat disembuhkan dan itu membuat mereka takut memikirkan bahwa mereka akan kehilangan Sehun.

.

"Sehun-ah... berhentilah menangis.." Ucap Jongin sehalus mungkin. Tangannya mengelus surai adiknya itu. Sedih melihat adiknya yang menangis.

.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun saat ini Sehunie... Hyung akan selalu bersama mu..." Kata Kyungsoo. Khawatir dengan kondisi adikknya saat ini.

.

Mereka harus memikirkan kondisi Sehun. Tidak baik untuk membuatnya stress dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Apalagi Sehun baru saja terkena demam.

.

"Kami akan membantumu, Sehun...

.

.

Percayakan ini semua pada hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note

.

Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga.. sepertinya FF ini bakalan lebih dari 5 Chapter :(

.

Apakah alurnya kelambatan? kalau terlalu lambat next time aku akan mencoba untuk mempercepat alurnya.

.

Jangan lupa untuk Review FF ini.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca 3


End file.
